Kerrang July 24th 2004 with Acey Slade
Are you a fast food junkie? Acey: “I don't drink, so I'm immune to your normal junk food cravings. The other Murderdolls have a fast food addiction, which does mean that when we're on tour I don't eat a lot. There was only one time when it bothered me, when we went two weeks on KFC. I was about to lose my mind!” And they made you take part? Acey: “there was no choice; it was the only food around. All we would get on our rider was Kentucky Fried Chicken and that was it. Buckets, and buckets, and buckets it. I'll tell you what I do love: this chain called Chick Fillet is great… but then I read ‘Fast Food Nation' and that put me off that too.” Any experience at the retail end? Acey: “Yeah! One of my first jobs was in Burger King. I used to keep a bottle of Mountain Dew and Jack Daniel's behind the toilet at all times. We had a lot of fun, because the lady who worked there let us get fucked up. I would just basically go and get wasted, make burgers, stuff like that. The bad stories are more of me doing bad things than they are having things done to me. That I know of anyway.” What kind of thing? Scabs in the burgers? Acey: “Nothing like that. I would certainly spit on the grill to see if it was hot. I would also pick food up off the floor and then cook it so at least I could justify it by saying, ‘Alright, well the heat kills anything that might have got on that'. In general I would try not to eat that much while I was there.” Did you take an instant dislike to anyone and spit in their food? Acey: “the funniest trick we would do was over microwave food so that people would bite into it and burn the shit out of their mouth. We would get people who would come in every day and order the same shit every day and no matter what you did it was never good enough. We got to the point where we would over-heat their food and just sit in the back and watch it scald their mouth. That was pretty funny.” Were you allowed to eat the food yourself? Acey: “You weren't supposed to, but at the time I was in high school and I was growing up I was a little fat kid. They used to call me Butterball. I used to take a chicken nugget and wrap it in cheese and bacon, which was actually really good. But that only furthered my name as the Butterball.” Ever fallen off the junk food wagon? Acey: “After the Kerrang! Awards last year I went out with the seven Turbonegro guys…” Oh dear… Acey: “We went into a kebab shop. And there is nothing worse than seeing the Turbonegro guys stuff their faces. Hank especially. It was one of those surreal moments at three in the morning. Ginger from The Wildhearts was with us and bombed out of his mind, and I was in my usual regalia. It was quite a moment, standing in a kebab shop with a bunch of guys in sailor hats and Ginger and all of us standing there eating kebabs.” Did they get you drunk? Acey: “They did not get me drunk! We had just played with them. He is very respectful to me. I think that night everyone was so fucked-up that no-one could tell who was fucked-up and who wasn't I remember a fight, and Hank breaking it up. Or at least Hank was involved somehow. God, it's all a blur.”